


Kiss Me.

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: Reading fanfiction online was probably the worst mistake Baekhyun could've made.Reading about himself being in such erotic positions, most of the time with Chanyeol, being under him, being loved and taken care of… it changed things, and Chanyeol noticed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 348





	Kiss Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is a oneshot of 8k that lives in the canon universe. 
> 
> It's just for fun, and it's soft smut as in there will be no penetration. I wouldn't say it's soft in any other way heh. 
> 
> Enjoy and follow me on twitter!
> 
> x dee

**Kiss Me. **

Reading fanfiction online was probably the worst mistake Baekhyun could have made. 

He had thought it would be fun to see what the fans spent their time on, to read their crazy fantasies and have a good laugh at it. Except, instead of making fun of it, he ended up losing his breath and finding how everything changed. 

Reading about himself being in such erotic positions, most of the time with Chanyeol, being under Chanyeol, being loved and taken care of… it changed things. It changed the way he looked at his friend, it changed the way he acted around him, and Chanyeol noticed. Of course he noticed. 

He confronted Baekhyun at night when they were all alone, both of them shower-fresh and tired after the show, but somehow even with the lights turned off and their bodies on either side of the extremely big bed they shared, Baekhyun was aware of Chanyeol’s breathing. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax some, letting go of the tension he had been holding onto all night in the presence of the man he couldn’t stop thinking about, but as he heard Chanyeol sigh and roll over towards him, that tension was right back at full force.

“Baek?” his drowsy voice asked, soft and so cute in a way that made Baekhyun think of a scene where a sleepy Chanyeol had cuddled him tightly and had told him he loved him while he softly made love to him from behind. 

The older squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that if he’d stay still Chanyeol wouldn’t notice he was awake. Apparently, he was doomed to even try. His best friend knew him better than that. 

“I know you’re awake. You always make these little sounds right before you fall asleep. Like, without fail, so don’t pretend,” Chanyeol didn’t sound agitated, more worried than anything, and Baekhyun felt it as his fingers tugged on the back of Baekhyun’s pyjama top. 

With his cover blown, Baekhyun could only feign that he had at least been close to sleep. “Wha-” he brought out, only half sounding like a question, half coming out as a warbled noise that made no sense. He didn’t dare move, though.

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating what to say, and when Baekhyun heard him sigh again he felt something ugly and heavy drop to his stomach, making him feel sick with nerves.

His mind was already running a mile a minute thinking about what it could be that Chanyeol was about to say. Wondering if his sigh had been a frustrated one, if he was mad or maybe sad about how Baekhyun was behaving. Or what if he-

“What’s wrong?” the younger asked, his voice small and uncertain, as if he had dropped ten years of his life and was suddenly an unsure teenager again, “did I do something wrong? You’ve been… off lately and I can’t help but think it’s my fault.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. Whether to be completely honest with his friend, trusting he would understand, or whether to brush it off like nothing was wrong. The latter would probably be the wisest choice. To lie and say he was fine, just a little tired. 

The problem was that Baekhyun, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue acting like nothing was up. He had tried already, but had failed miserably. Maybe getting it off his chest would be the only thing that would help him forget. Chanyeol wouldn’t judge too hard, right?

Having finally decided, Baekhyun rolled himself over until he was on his stomach, lying right next to Chanyeol. The taller was on his back, looking upwards, and Baekhyun rested on his elbows so he could look down at his friend and fellow member. 

“Okay, so,” he started, and then he stopped, not knowing how to even begin explaining himself. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he looked away again, at his hands right under his face, but Chanyeol wouldn’t have any of it.

He turned his face towards Baekhyun, who by now was panicking on the inside because he couldn’t just blurt out a: ‘so I’ve been thinking about what it would feel like to have your dick inside of me’. It would lack all the context it needed. 

Alright. He would have to start from the beginning then.

“Right, uhm,” Baekhyun stuttered, still not meeting Chanyeol’s awaiting gaze, but at least he was speaking again, “have you ever read the things our fans write? Like on twitter and stuff?”

For a moment it was silent, and Baekhyun immediately began to regret his decision to share, but then Chanyeol’s contemplative look was followed by a hum, “you mean like fanfiction? With ships and all of that?” 

He clearly knew what Baekhyun was talking about and the smaller didn’t know what to make of it. Chanyeol’s voice didn’t hold any kind of verdict about how he felt about the phenomenon.

Baekhyun nodded but didn’t continue, needing to find words to explain what it had done to him, or maybe to ask if Chanyeol had ever read it. What would be smart at this point? To go on or retreat in fear?

Turned out, though, he didn’t have to ask. The younger was already sharing. “It’s a little weird, isn’t it? How they love to imagine us in all kinds of scenarios, ship us with literally anyone we talk to… But I guess if it makes them happy, then what do I care?”

There was a chuckle to his voice, one that still didn’t tell Baekhyun anything about how he felt about it past this superficial level. Usually Chanyeol was an open book, so why was he so hard to read right now?

More than nervous, it made Baekhyun slightly bitter. He hated the fact that he wasn’t getting a proper reaction. Nothing about this encouraged him to go on, as if Chanyeol didn’t really want to know. 

It was with that reason that he cleared his throat, deciding to be a little bolder to force Chanyeol to respond. He forced his chin up so he could look at the other in the dim lighting of the room, and then he told him, shamelessly, “I read one where you were my teacher and you fucked me on top of your desk, among piles of grading, the door unlocked.” 

His breathing was loud, his heart running a marathon behind his ribs, but hey, he had done it? He had told Chanyeol about one of the things he had read, and although it wasn’t the full story it was something to make it a little more visual. 

He wasn’t going to tell Chanyeol he had gotten off on it unless he’d receive a positive response to his words, and right now he wasn’t getting anything at all. Especially because it was too dark to properly gauge the younger’s expression, which mildly frustrated him. 

‘Well?’ he thought, waiting patiently for words that never came, and so when his patience ran thin he rose up to the panel above their bed and flicked a switch, the light behind him turning on and illuminating Chanyeol’s face enough to interpret.

He was wearing an expression of surprise, his mouth parted, lower lip glossy from where he had licked it, and eyes distant. Like he wasn’t present any longer. Like some demon had come and sucked out his soul. 

Baekhyun realised then that the younger had retreated back into his head, thinking about the picture that he had so blatantly sketched, and to get him out of it the smaller placed a hand on his chest and pressed down lightly.

“Yeol?” he asked, watching as said boy’s eyes flickered to his own, lashes blinking against his cheeks in rapid procession as he snapped out of it with the mention of his name. 

Baekhyun blushed, feeling hot under the confused gaze sent his way, and the fact that Chanyeol hadn’t lashed out at him for being ridiculous made him ask a very delicate question: “were you seeing it too?”

He noticed the way Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly, his chest rising underneath Baekhyun’s hand as he inhaled deeply. It was all the answer Baekhyun needed, and at the same time it pushed him to more honesty. 

“Are you ever…” he began, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as something in his stomach coiled, excitement bubbling as he realised he was about to ask the more important question so far. And yet, even though it was scary, he pushed the words out regardless. “...curious? About whether it would really feel as good as what they write?” 

He watched Chanyeol’s gaze close off, no longer telling Baekhyun what he was thinking, and in his panic he kept rambling on about it, needing to explain what he meant, “sometimes I think about why they put us together so much, if we really have that much chemistry, if we’d work like that or if we’d just-” 

“Baek,” Chanyeol interrupted him, the sound of his voice too loud in the otherwise quiet room, but it was effective in shutting him up. Baekhyun immediately went quiet, instead staring down at his friend’s set jaw and furrowed eyebrows. 

Confusion? Anger? Baekhyun couldn’t read him any longer and so he began to back off, feeling like he had made the worst mistake possible. He had to do some kind of damage control, make sure he hadn’t fucked up his friendship just because of some curiosity. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t let him flee, though. His hand caught the smaller’s wrist before he could retreat and roll over the way he had wanted to, and Baekhyun was forced to stay in the same position that way.

His heart was hammering against his chest in fear of hearing what Chanyeol had to say to him, worried that inevitable rejection and scrutinising judgment were about to hit him square in the chest. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- I’ll get over it, it was just a thought, I-” Baekhyun started, but his words only angered Chanyeol more. 

“You can’t joke about these kinds of things, Baekhyun,” he snapped back, and the fact that he had used his full name instead of only ‘Baek’ or ‘Baekhyunnie’ made the smaller shiver, body shrinking in on himself. 

“I- I wasn’t joking,” he argued, contradicting Chanyeol’s words but then using more pointless arguments to make himself sound less serious about it, “but it’s okay, an innocent thought, I swear. I’ll forget about it soon, I’m sure, please be patient with me until then.” 

He had been stupid to think Chanyeol would understand. That the topic of sex was a wise one to bring up. Now he had made things awkward between them, and Chanyeol was probably only saying this all because it embarrassed him that Baekhyun had actually considered… 

“So you don’t mean it, exactly my point,” the taller continued, still sounding heated, after which he let go of Baekhyun’s hand with a huff. 

It should have felt relieving to be freed from his hold. Baekhyun knew he should take his chance to roll over and away from Chanyeol, to get out of his space and forget about everything that had happened, but somehow those words had confused him to the point where he couldn’t move. 

‘You don’t mean it’. He had just told Chanyeol he had, so why didn’t he believe him? Why was he set on believing Baekhyun didn’t mean something he had been scared to bring up? And his point? What exactly was his point then? 

“Wait, what?” he asked, wondering if he was in fact misreading Chanyeol’s words, “I’m confused. Yeol, it- it sounds like you actually wished I meant it? Yeol, what are you saying?” 

His question made Chanyeol’s mouth twist into a thin line and he turned away his face, which only made Baekhyun’s heart race more because it suggested he was right about their misunderstanding.

To demand an answer, he curled his fingers in the front of Chanyeol’s shirt and tugged on it. He used his best pouty voice, knowing it would be hard for his friend to resist it, “come on, be clear with me. I was honest with you, too.” 

Chanyeol released a shaky sigh, and Baekhyun watched him as he brought up a hand to rub at his eyes for a moment, as if he needed to keep them shut to speak up, “I’m sorry but, for a second, you made it sound as if you actually wanted to... to try. But then you took it back by apologising, right?” 

Baekhyun hummed, slowly starting to catch on, or he thought so at least because the idea that shaped in his head was almost too ridiculous to be real. “Yes, but only because I thought you were upset with me. You looked upset.” 

“How could I not be when you paint such lewd pictures with your words, sounding so innocent and suggestive and then taking it away with a simple apology like it’s nothing but a joke,” Chanyeol bit, and when his hand fell away from his face, Baekhyun could finally read him again.

And- Oh.  _ Oh _ . Baekhyun understood.

“I- it wasn’t a joke,” there was laughter that laced his voice, and his palm hit the taller’s chest as relief flooded his system knowing their friendship wasn’t in danger. Not at all in fact. “Fuck, you idiot, I thought you were about to go all weird on me, okay? I meant it, I only took it back because you looked at me like I was a freak.” 

He smiled down at Chanyeol, hoping he’d understand how they had gotten their signals crossed, too. But when confusion lingered in the younger’s gaze, Baekhyun clicked his tongue and brought up his thumb to smooth out the wrinkles between his eyebrows.

“I am curious, Yeol. I wasn’t saying it to prank you,” he told his friend, his smile fond and soft as he admitted, “in fact, if you’d let me, I’d kiss you right now.” His cheeks felt hot as he said it, but he didn’t regret it. 

Because he had caught up with what Chanyeol had meant, and so he knew he wouldn’t be laughed at or pushed aside. The younger had only feared Baekhyun had been playing him, and now that he had confirmed he wasn’t, the mood shifted. 

Baekhyun’s hand moved from Chanyeol’s eyebrows up to his hair, which he brushed out of the way until his forehead was visible, making him look even younger and cuter. He smiled again, hoping to convey how genuine his words had been, and under him Chanyeol pursed his lips in thought. 

Back was the frown Baekhyun had worked so hard on making disappear, but this time he didn’t bother with it because the younger was speaking already. “So,” Chanyeol began to clarify, “hypothetically speaking. If I were to tell you that you could… you would?”

“Kiss you?” Baekhyun clarified, his own eyebrows lifted as he placed his hand back on Chanyeol’s chest, secretly trying to feel for his heartbeat. It was rapid, wild like a mouse, and Baekhyun smiled again as he thought of how fast things had progressed. 

Chanyeol’s head moved somewhat, tipping in Baekhyun’s direction just the slightest, and after he swallowed again the older felt how he shrugged and brought out a disjointed, “yeah.” His voice broke halfway through, making him clear his throat, which Baekhyun found entirely too endearing.

“Oh,” he answered, nodding quietly in reply, looking down at him as if he was still considering it. However, Baekhyun had already made up his mind. He was only waiting a little longer because he was trying to save this to memory, the way Chanyeol looked at him in the Before. He needed it to see if anything would change about it in the After.

Because for Baekhyun, everything changed the moment he lowered himself over Chanyeol’s form ever so slowly, sharing a breath with the younger as the tips of their noses briefly touched. A weird feeling, being this close, but exciting too. 

Chanyeol’s eyes closed, anticipating the moment their lips would touch, and if Baekhyun had actually wanted to prank him this would have been the moment. So close, yet far enough to still be disregarded. 

Be that as it may, Baekhyun didn’t want to prank him. He wanted to taste Chanyeol. He wanted fantasy to become reality, to find himself in a alternate universe with Chanyeol by his side. 

Their lips connected a moment later, barely anything more than a touch that lasted for a mere few seconds. It was far from an actual kiss, with both of them too hesitant, but it still felt nice. Nice enough to repeat, lips moving against each other a little more eagerly this time, actually slotting together.

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s upper lip with closed eyes and growing confidence, and he felt the body beneath his move to tip its head sideways a little more, and that did it. It made Chanyeol tip his chin up into the kiss, adding more pressure, and Baekhyun hummed against him. 

Fingers brushed against his jaw, wavering until Baekhyun parted his lips for another kiss, this time adding a flick of his tongue to it. The fingers on his face moved backwards then, sliding through his hair and to the back of his neck, and Chanyeol held him close like that. 

This time when Baekhyun opened his mouth, wanting to suck on Chanyeol’s lower lip, the younger surprised him by parting his own lips too and sliding his tongue against Baekhyun’s.

He drew a whimper from the older which he swallowed easily, his tongue disappearing again and leaving Baekhyun’s mouth feeling vacant. They parted like that, both opening their eyes to look at one another, and Baekhyun felt his cheek flush with heat under Chanyeol’s gaze.

It was a dark look, those blown pupils piercing straight through him. The intensity of it sent bolts of electricity down his spine, making him feel fuzzy and nervous, and so Baekhyun averted his eyes. 

Chanyeol’s his lower lip was shiny and wet, probably matching his own, but the sight filled his chest with pride. He had done that. He had made his friend look like this, this affected, and it made him chuckle dazzlingly. 

He dropped his head to Chanyeol’s chest, nose pressing in his shirt as he hid from view, feeling giddy and happy like a teenager that had gotten his first ever kiss from their long-time crush. Stupid...

Chanyeol smelled nice, and his hand moved to tangle into Baekhyun’s hair better, a little laugh of his own drifting into the smaller’s ear. “That was… quite nice,” he mumbled then, holding Baekhyun near with both hands, but the boy fought against it in order to turn his head. 

“Nice? That’s the word you use?” he puffed up his cheeks and released the air in one go, “God, I feel insulted, Park.” He began to move away but he didn’t get far, for the hands in his hair moved to his face and pulled him back in.

Their lips crashed together again, a lot less soft and friendly now as Chanyeol demanded him to return the kiss with as much passion as he was given. And of course Baekhyun complied. Of course.

It got a little sloppy this time around and somehow it seemed to last forever, but eventually Baekhyun couldn’t breathe any more. 

Every inhale was Chanyeol, as was every flavour. Warmth, toothpaste and the remnants of dark coffee. Something distinctly Chanyeol that he smelled in his shirts too, in his hair whenever he cuddled close. The scent enveloped him, held him captive, and Baekhyun stopped thinking.

He could feel the tips of Chanyeol’s index fingers whenever his eyelashes fluttered against them. He felt the brush of a thumb against the corner of his mouth and his teeth when Chanyeol tried to part his lips more.

It was strangely sexual, even though kisses didn’t necessarily have to be and both of them had their hands above the covers. Yet Baekhyun felt sparks running down his spine and desire pooling in his gut. It made him move his hips down against the mattress ever so slowly, craving something more. 

The second round of kissing ended with Baekhyun playfully biting at Chanyeol’s mouth, actually dragging his lower lip between his teeth, and the younger moaned at it, sound soft and rumbling in his chest.

Baekhyun hid his face in his neck, the sound making him even more flustered and aroused. He couldn’t help it, Chanyeol’s low baritone was an extreme turn on, had become one the moment he had read about it online and had started noticing it in real life, too. 

He knew he was red up to his fucking ears, the sound having awoken a lust that was now expanding throughout his entire body. And yet, even though they had just made out, Baekhyun didn’t dare mention anything, which was why he only giggled stupidly into Chanyeol’s neck. 

They lay in peace for a few seconds, both of them just breathing and gathering their thoughts, and then Chanyeol’s body started moving. Baekhyun closed his eyes as he expected the taller to roll away from him now, but instead of rolling away he turned to face him, which was only more confronting. 

Baekhyun felt a palm slide over his ass as Chanyeol got closer, very lightly but still there, and it came to rest on his hip. It could have easily been dismissed as an accidental touch, nothing but a reach in the dark, but the smaller doubted it was. 

Again, as he felt the warm press of fingertips right underneath the edge of his pyjama shirt, Baekhyun felt that same heat in his stomach, making his dick strain uncomfortably against the mattress. He was getting hard, just from kissing his best friend and a hand on his ass. God, was he pathetic or what? 

With Chanyeol’s body having moved, Baekhyun rested his head on his arms, face turned towards the younger. They looked at each other like that, the fingers on his hip brushing back and forth where they could reach in a soothing manner. 

Did he know what he was doing? Did he know how he made Baekhyun feel? Would he stop if he were to find out? 

Filled with questions and confusing emotions, Baekhyun sucked his plump lower lip between his teeth. He liked the way it felt firmer, much fuller from the way Chanyeol had played with it, and as he thought of those kisses again his mind became hazy and his focus shifted. 

Baekhyun knew he was daydreaming. He could tell Chanyeol realised this too, because the younger made good use of it as he chose that moment to let his hand start roaming more. It slipped lower, moving right across his right asscheek, and he squeezed lightly before tracing the fold under them, leading to Baekhyun’s thigh. 

The older was wearing shorts down to his knees, but similar to all his clothing it was about two sizes too big and hung on him loosely. Because of that, Chanyeol’s hand slipped inside of it easily, finding the soft and warm skin of the back of Baekhyun’s thigh, where it remained.

He had done it on purpose, pausing because he wanted to see and hear the smaller’s reaction to the touch, see if Baekhyun would be okay with it. And of course he was, the sharp intake of air and the glazed over look on his face gave it all away. 

“Baek?” Chanyeol asked, his voice low and so close to him that Baekhyun only gave a nod in answer, knowing he’d see. “Are you- are you getting aroused?” 

It sounded so weird put that way, so formal, but rather than thinking about the words Chanyeol had used to ask, Baekhyun focused on answering. He pushed up his ass, hoping the younger would catch on and move his hand up higher, where he wanted it. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol brought out quietly as he understood, his large palm sliding up and cupping Baekhyun’s asscheek in his hand. The older just whined at the contact, torn between finding friction underneath his body and pushing up into that hot palm. 

But then it was gone, every single touch as well as Chanyeol’s heat. Baekhyun looked up, confused and a little panicked, only to see the taller was pushing himself up on his knees, resting back on his heels.

Cold air filled the space where he had been, and Baekhyun was about to cry out in frustration, an apology ready on his lips for whatever it was he had done wrong. Except then he saw it, and his mouth went dry. 

Chanyeol was tenting. The taller’s cock was straining against his shorts, and Baekhyun watched as he pressed the heel of his hand to it as if trying to cover it or keep it down. But there was no reason to do so, none whatsoever, and to show it, Baekhyun sat up. 

He faced Chanyeol, copying his pose while he sat right in front of him, and without any shame he rubbed his own cock through his sweats, hand curling around the shaft enough to show off the outline. “Yeol, please, just-.” 

He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but all he wanted was to stop Chanyeol from feeling ashamed or unsure. They had kissed, they were both hard, what did it matter? What was so bad about helping each other out here? 

To show what he wanted, he reached out and curled his index finger in the waistband of Chanyeol’s shorts, holding it there while he waited for him to make a decision. He wasn’t going to do anything without permission, even though he wanted nothing more than to just go ahead and make him feel good.

Chanyeol’s breathing hitched at the briefest pull on the strap and Baekhyun noticed how his stomach drew in, his belly button moving up slightly. He remained unmoving a moment longer, and when Baekhyun expected him to use words he surprised the smaller by doing exactly the opposite.

Instead of speaking up, the younger’s fingers brushed past Baekhyun’s as he brought both hands to his shorts, thumbs hooking inside the waistband the same way Baekhyun’s finger still was, and he started sliding it down ever so slowly. 

Baekhyun’s brain disconnected when more body was revealed, the smooth skin right at the top of his groin being the first tease that he got. It effectively short-circuited Baekhyun’s ability to move and touch, and his finger barely followed as those shorts were pulled down even further. 

Just from the first glimpse of the shaft, Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol had a thick girth, more so than Baekhyun himself, and the sudden, unexpected thought of his hole stretching around it obscenely, made his dick twitch slightly. 

Too far, though. Too far for now.

“Fuck,” he breathed out just as Chanyeol got his hand inside his own underwear, tired of pushing at the waistband, and in one effortless move he had tugged on his cock, fingers around the shaft as he guided it out. 

Chanyeol’s dick had already started growing some, head still pointing downwards but it was hardening under Baekhyun’s gaze. He could only imagine how good it would look once it would point upwards, how it would get even thicker and how the skin around his balls would be drawn even more taut. 

The taller’s chest heaved as he let go of himself, leaving his cock fully exposed, and Baekhyun could hear the nervous inhale of his breath while he waited for whatever was to happen next. 

“Yeol,” the older breathed out, once again squeezing himself through his own pants just to keep himself sane when he wanted so badly, “can I touch you? Please?” His voice was small as he asked, sounding as breathless as the other felt. 

The air was filled with electricity, crackling whenever either of them moved, but Baekhyun would gladly let it shock him if it meant he got to feel Chanyeol’s body against him the way he inexplicably longed for. 

The taller nodded, his lips parted and eyes bewildered the way they had been during their kisses too. It was all the permission Baekhyun needed to shuffle closer, stretching his body up so he could curl his fingers around that gorgeously shaped cock as well as press his mouth to Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

The touch was dry, a little too dry to do more than feel him up, weigh him in his hand, but it was enough to get Chanyeol to moan out his name in the most demanding way. 

It had the older thumb at the crown, smearing out the first drops of precum that had gathered at the tip, and more than say his name now, Chanyeol dropped his forehead to Baekhyun’s shoulder and shoved his hand down the older’s pants. 

Baekhyun’s lips parted, his kisses growing wet and clumsy as Chanyeol’s rough, calloused fingertips started stroking him in return. His hips locked like that, his upper body almost toppling over, but Chanyeol caught him with his free arm. 

“Where is your cockiness now, huh?” the taller breathed into Baekhyun’s ear, holding him close as his hand continued to move up and down on his length, wrist flicking occasionally and making Baekhyun even weaker in the knees. 

He pushed at Chanyeol’s chest to find stability again and to get out of Chanyeol’s crushing embrace, only to be pulled back into a gut-twisting kiss by the taller, one hand cradling the back of his head as Chanyeol smashed their mouths together hungrily. 

Baekhyun’s hips started stuttering then, thrusting into the hold his best friend had on him and slacking in his own ministrations as a result. It made Chanyeol snicker and soon after it his touch was gone, leaving Baekhyun yearning. 

He didn’t travel far, only leaned back to properly move Baekhyun’s shorts out of the way, and when Baekhyun released his hold of the taller’s cock to see what he was doing, the younger took this as a moment to slow things down between them. 

With both their pants down to their knees, hands at their sides, they stared at each other in utter silence, nothing but their breathing filling the space around them. Until Chanyeol smiled, and then Baekhyun smiled, and both of them leaned into each other at the same time. 

Warm mouths moved together, playing a game of sweet affection, soon followed by wandering hands that only brought on the lightest of touches. Baekhyun’s on Chanyeol’s neck, Chanyeol’s down the smaller’s chest and stomach. 

It was actually Chanyeol who brought their bodies closer, one hand travelling to the small of Baekhyun’s back as they continued to kiss slowly, sensually. The press of that hand made their cocks brush together as their hips locked, thighs touching, and Baekhyun hummed at the sensation. 

During the short break in which they gasped for air, Baekhyun started rolling his body, frotting his cock against Chanyeol’s as he looked at his face intently, hoping to have those eyes look back at him with the same intensity. 

When they met, Baekhyun wanted to use his voice to say something, to tease Chanyeol and make sure he felt comfortable, but instead he choked up, no sound or air coming out for a second until it came all at once.

Chanyeol smiled, turning his head so he could leave a kiss high up on Baekhyun’s cheek bone, “does it feel good?” he asked, his hips moving at the same lazy pace as the smaller’s now, making each movement soft and pleasurable. 

Baekhyun could only nod, one hand coming up underneath Chanyeol’s armpit, twisting so he could claw at his shoulder blade in an attempt to hold on. Why was it that his best friend was so much better at dealing with this than him? How could he use words and be so confident, when Baekhyun was the one that wanted to be? 

The lips against his cheek bone moved to his nose, where they left a peck, and then they dipped down to steal Baekhyun’s breath once more. It was an easy transition from smiling into the kiss to their tongues swirling in the same way their hips did, handing control back and forth.

Baekhyun swore everything stopped making sense. Time and space did no longer exist, and he and Chanyeol were melting together, moving in sync so well that Baekhyun could no longer tell who was doing what and where one body ended before the next one began. 

He loved the way his head was spinning, his senses overflowing with Chanyeol in a way he had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. But now that he was, he didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want it to end. 

So when Chanyeol moved away from their embrace, he made a noise of protest, which the taller kissed from his lips with a low chuckle. “Oh come on, let me touch you better,” he teased, showcasing how he wasn’t going anywhere. In fact he was only coming closer. 

Baekhyun looked down his body to see Chanyeol align their hips, bringing their dicks together like before. As as he took in the sight of them pressed together, he heard more than saw the way the taller spit into the palm of his hand before he wrapped it around both of their cocks. 

The fact that he managed to curl his entire palm around both of them was crazy, and Baekhyun’s jaw went slack at it, at the warmth and sudden sleekness of the touch. Touching himself was nice, but having someone else do it to him was something entirely different.

And the view, fucking hell, he had never seen anything like it. Nothing as sensual and soft as the way the heads of their cocks were rubbing together whenever they popped through the ring of Chanyeol’s thumb and index finger. Appearing and disappearing. 

Their breathing sounded like a heartbeat, one following the other just like the double thump of a heart, their inhales sharp and exhales accompanied by soft sounds of pleasure. 

Baekhyun appreciated all of it, from the drops of sweat on Chanyeol’s chest to the happy trail going down his belly button. The deep, faint, “ah” sounds that fell from his plump-kissed lips and the roughness of his calloused fingertips on his own length. All of it made him blink droopily, lost in ecstasy. 

“Hyunnie,” that gorgeously low voice breathed, drawing Baekhyun’s gaze up until he met Chanyeol’s eyes, and when he did the younger made his request, lips loose and voice drunk, “kiss me.” 

Baekhyun didn’t need to be asked twice. He brought up his hands, which had unconsciously drifted to Chanyeol’s firm waist, and he used them to tilt the taller’s chin down enough that he could reach his lips. 

He placed small, closed-mouthed kisses to that lovely mouth first, needing to breathe a little more before he delved in deeper, forcing Chanyeol’s mouth open by tugging on his lower lip and licking at his teeth. 

Chanyeol decided on the rhythm with which he’d build their releases while Baekhyun commanded the depth with which they kissed. Like a game of tug-o-war, they both tried to win the other over, being the cause of faltering touches, and more than once they distracted the other.

Sometimes Chanyeol’s hand stopped moving, and sometimes Baekhyun would break the kiss to moan into the younger’s mouth. It was a losing battle, however, because it didn’t matter who would win, both outcomes would be the same. All they did was cancel each other out.

When Baekhyun’s senses reached their ultimate height, he felt the overwhelming need to be in control. To stop being a taker and start being a giver, and so this time he made a request of his own, “please, I want to be on top of you.” 

Chanyeol tipped his head back at the words, and Baekhyun took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto the taller’s neck while he spoke between more kisses, “want to ride you like this,” another soft peck to his throat, “will you let me?”

“Shi-Baek,” the younger released their cocks and got his hand only around Baekhyun now, feeling just him, how hard he was, “you want me to fuck you?” He sounded far gone, like that thought was enough to turn off his brain completely.

“Would you like that?” Baekhyun asked, and although the idea of actually taking Chanyeol’s cock wasn’t one he hated whatsoever, right now the fear of early morning regret was too much for him to go that far. They didn’t even have lube, at least not as far as Baekhyun was aware of. 

Chanyeol replied with an awkward kiss, their faces angled weirdly as Baekhyun hadn’t straightened his body yet, but somehow it worked. “Fuck, you’d look so good,” the taller whispered to him, “so pretty around my cock.” 

The words sent shivers up Baekhyun’s spine and made him flush easily, the words painting a vivid picture in his mind. But rather than inclining towards him, the smaller pushed at his chest and got more space in between their bodies than there had been in minutes. 

“No, not tonight,” he told the taller, hinting at the possibility of there being a next time, “but, if you’ll let me, I might just let you hump my ass while I mess up your stomach.” He raised one eyebrow suggestively, his hand closing over Chanyeol’s to move it away. 

The rejection of getting to stretch Baekhyun’s pussy around his cock didn’t change anything in Chanyeol’s demeanor. He was still as eager to please, still as breathless as he had seemed before, which was a good thing. It meant he respected Baekhyun’s decision without the entire mood being gone. 

Without asking more, Chanyeol sat back on his heels first, after which his body followed until he was sitting sideways, the position easier for him to then finally lean all the way back, first on his elbows as he stretched his legs, and then all the way down. 

Baekhyun scooted closer, not even giving his friend time to settle like that as he threw his leg over Chanyeol’s thighs and straddled them. His hands found the taller’s hips, onto which he held as he sat like that, staring down at the body underneath him. 

He wondered how he had never thought of this before reading some made up story online. Questioned how being playful, the way they had always been, had never made him look at Chanyeol the way he was looking at him right now. 

“Can I lean on you?” Baekhyun asked as he slowly tilted his crotch, cockhead coming to rest against Chanyeol’s balls in a slow teasing mood. He loved the way the younger’s dick curved up now, and he loved the way his muscles stretched out too. 

Chanyeol invited him closer by tugging on one of his wrists, making it give out in his hold. He lost balance that way and crashed forward, caught only by the strong body under him. He was about to apologise for possibly hurting him in any way, but Chanyeol had already moved past it. 

He held Baekhyun’s body close by wrapping both arms around him, effectively keeping him frozen in place, and the smaller whined against his chest as Chanyeol began to roll his hips up as best as he could. It wasn’t very smooth, neither was he able to move a lot, but it was enough to bring back that fire in Baekhyun’s loins. 

He settled then, hands placed next to Chanyeol’s body even though he didn’t push himself up. He nosed at the taller’s neck, hips beginning to move up and down, his cock sliding smoothly across Chanyeol’s stomach with how much both of them were leaking now. 

They were still pressed together, but the movements felt more like fucking than getting a handjob. It was easier to stay close, to engage in a soft kiss for which Baekhyun didn’t have to strain. He felt comfortable, like there was a constant buzz in his veins, but comfort wasn’t going to make either of them come.

Baekhyun broke off their lazy making out by sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue and then pushing it back, teeth fixed the moment he had so the younger couldn’t dive back in. It brought on a set of little whines, as Chanyeol moved his lips to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, hips rutting up in short little thrusts. 

“Impatient boy,” Baekhyun huffed as he turned his face away, making it impossible for those lips to follow his. “I was going to give you your reward but here you are, whining?”

Pushing his body further up Chanyeol’s, the friction of their frotting dicks became slightly less intense, which was nice for a second. It didn’t bring on another wave of complaining noises, though, as if Chanyeol thought that if he would do so, he could actually lose his reward. 

“No funny business, okay Park?” Baekhyun continued then, right as he lifted his lower body and got a hand between their bodies to guide Chanyeol’s cock down through the gap in his thighs. When he lowered himself again, the taller’s length curved up against his ass, as his own dripped more precum on Chanyeol’s stomach.

“Ah, Baek,” the boy under him groaned, hips twisting slightly until Baekhyun could feel the shaft slide against the cleft of his ass, cockhead almost at the right height that if he parted his cheeks he’d feel it right _there_. 

They started moving together, Baekhyun searching for friction against the hard muscles of Chanyeol’s abdomen, while the taller tried to grind against Baekhyun’s ass as hard as possible. 

With red, flushed cheeks, the older hid his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder, resting his full weight on him so he could get his hands behind himself. He heard the shaky inhale right in his ear as he parted his ass cheeks for the cock behind him. 

He felt the crown slip past his hole, the feeling of it strange but exciting, and he smiled as Chanyeol cursed loudly. Not entirely out of character, but not that common either. “Jesus, fuck, Baek…” he groaned, making pride fill the smaller’s chest. 

Closing the fingers of one hand over Chanyeol’s erection, he urged the boy to thrust up again, this time pressed closer against his skin than before. It was easy to imagine what it would look like getting his pussy wrecked. His hole throbbed with it, the image of Chanyeol actually pushing into his body, balls deep, made him rut against the boy’s skin again. 

“I’m gonna cum, babe,” Chanyeol’s breath was hot in his hair, his lust-laced voice drifting right into Baekhyun’s ear and making him feel even more desperate to get there along with him. 

He stayed in place, though, spreading himself as wide as he could instead of getting a hand on himself. It felt so filthy, even though it was fairly innocent what they were doing. But this was Chanyeol, and up until tonight they had never shared their desires before. It was a huge change, but one that felt natural enough.

Still, what was missing was the very thing this had started with: their lips pressed together. And so Baekhyun strained, his hand almost slipping as he twisted far enough to reach the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth.

The taller did his part then by turning his head and finding Baekhyun’s mouth, lips locking in a soft and simple kiss. But it was that touch, the delicacy of it, that pulled the smaller over the edge. 

He came first, a little unexpected, as he humped Chanyeol’s hipbone and cried into their kiss. Immediately he felt sticky, his cum pooling on the taller’s skin, dripping into his belly button and making a mess of everything. But for Chanyeol, hearing him come was enough to set off his own orgasm. 

Knowing Baekhyun had found his release, the taller let his hips be a little rougher as he snapped them up, the sound of their skin slamming together now even louder, and the older reached behind himself as well as he could, fingers grazing across Chanyeol’s balls on every thrust upwards. 

Until ropes of stickiness hit his lower back, immediately rolling down his ass as Chanyeol kept coming, adding to the mess with which he decorated Baekhyun’s skin. The kiss broke only then, as Chanyeol’s hold on him tightened and he rode out his orgasm with a few more slow thrusts, panting loudly. 

They came to a stop eventually, but their bodies remained stuck together. Their breathing became synced too, one inhaling as the other exhaled, and Baekhyun loved the fingers that slowly traced his spine down to where Chanyeol had painted him white. 

“We did not think this through,” Chanyeol said then. His voice was still soft, but the sensual depth to it had faded slightly. They were getting grounded, and Baekhyun feared the moment their minds would clear enough and their feet would touch the ground. Back to reality. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, worried this was already that moment, that Chanyeol was about to prick his bubble, but the kiss to his forehead told him not to feel that way.

“Well, you can’t roll over on your back now without us fucking up the sheets,” Chanyeol explained, “but you also can’t get on your tummy because both of ours are a mess.” He laughed a little, quietly, nervously, and Baekhyun smiled in return.

“Mhh, that’s true,” he agreed while he thought of something witty to say, and when his post-orgasm haze brought him an idea, his smile widened, “but you could carry me.” 

“Carry you…” Chanyeol drifted off, showing how he didn’t understand what Baekhyun meant with that, “carry you where?” 

Baekhyun pressed a tired kiss to Chanyeol’s neck, his fingertips skidding across the taller’s check, softly rubbing at his nipple, “to the bathroom. You didn’t think I’d just go to sleep without another shower, right?”

Right as he said it, Chanyeol sat them up, and with the excuse of his back being covered in cum he continued to lean into the taller’s body. “Alright,” his friend told him, “I’ll carry you, but you’ve got to help me out a little, Shuffle back with me to the edge of the bed, okay?” 

They worked together like that, Chanyeol helping him by pushing at his knee slightly whenever he needed him to move again, and when he pushed himself up from the bed and lifted up Baekhyun’s body along with it, the smaller curled around him fully. 

Chanyeol carried him all the way to the bathroom, even though he could have easily walked by now, and he put them both under the showerhead together. 

“Come here,” he told Baekhyun once he had put him down, and when the smaller offered him his hand, Chanyeol tugged him with him under the spray. Their bodies moved without Baekhyun realising, and as water cascaded down his shoulders and his back, they found themselves sharing another kiss. 

And okay, maybe those were butterflies in his stomach. Maybe they were dying to break free as Chanyeol’s fingers washed the dry cum off his skin. Maybe his lips were tingling because they were pressed to Chanyeol’s, not because of the water trying to get between their mouths. 

Maybe what led Baekhyun to slide to his knees was more curiosity, his bravery ignited by his previous release and the encouraging words whispered into the echoing space of the shower. He only wanted to know what Chanyeol tasted like, that was all. 

With fingers tangled in the wet strands of his hair, his hands against the wall behind Chanyeol’s back, Baekhyun concluded that maybe, reading fanfiction hadn’t been the worst mistake he could have made after all. 


End file.
